octagamifandomcom-20200214-history
Anvilcrafting
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Anvilcrafting Credits to EchoJerichoX So as of 5/18/2013, Blacksmiths get a new ability called Anvil Crafting. It is a pretty complex process, but once you learn it, its actually pretty interactive and fun to use. See below for the requirements, a full recipe list and then read below that for the full crafting process. BLACKSMITH LEVEL REQUIREMENTS The following are the required job levels in order to craft with different materials... Level 5 - Gold. Level 10 - Chain. Level 15 - Iron. Level 20 - Diamond. RECIPE LIST Base recipes... * Monster Essence * Craft: - 1x Skull Result: 2x Essence * Infused Materials * Craft: - 1x Essence - 1x Ore/Iron Ingot/Gold Ingot/Diamond Result: 1x Material * Armor Mold * Craft: - 4/5/7/8x Material - (Craft in shape of armor you want the mold to be; helmet, chestplate, leggings or boots) Result: 1x Mold * Tool Mold * Craft: - 2/3x Iron - 1/2x Stick - (Craft in shape of tool you want the mold to be; pick, axe, sword or hoe) Result: 1x Mold Note: Remember, the job tools can only be made with iron. Job bonus tool recipes... Note: See below for full details on the crafting process. * Farmer's Plow * Craft: - 1x Mold - 4x Saddle Result: 1x Plow Note: +10% XP for Farmer jobs while held. * Miner's Pick * Craft: - 1x Mold - 1x Block Result: 1x Pick Note: +10% XP for Miner jobs while held. * Soldier's Blade * Craft: - 1x Mold - 8x Block Result: 1x Blade Note: +10% XP for Soldier jobs while held. * Woodsman's Hatchet * Craft: - 1x Mold - 1x Block Result: 1x Hatchet Note: +10% XP for Woodsman jobs while held. Innate potion effect armor recipes... Note: See below for full details on the crafting process. Helmets... * Miner's Headlamp * - Night Vision Craft: - 1x Mold - 1x Lamp Result: 1x Headlamp * Diving Helmet * - Water Breathing Craft: - 1x Mold - 8x Fish Result: 1x Helmet Chestplates... * Muscle Shirt * - Strength Craft: - 1x Mold - 4x Anvil Result: 1x Shirt * Impenetrable Vest * - Resistance Craft: - 1x Mold - 1x Egg Result: 1x Vest * Fungi Tunic * - Regeneration Craft: - 1x Mold - 4x Tear Result: 1x Tunic Leggings... * Miner's Overalls * - Haste Craft: - 1x Mold - 4x Clock Result: 1x Overalls * Asbestos Pants * - Fire Resistance Craft: - 1x Mold - 8x Cream Result: 1x Overalls Boots... * Journeyman's Boots * - Speed Craft: - 1x Mold - 2x Golden Apple Result: 1x Boots * Bunny Slippers * - Jump Bonus Craft: - 1x Mold - 8x Feather Result: 1x Slippers CRAFTING PROCESS So as I mentioned, the crafting process is really complex. However, when you learn how to use it, you'll be hooked - you will feel like you are REALLY crafting something rather than clicking boxes. For the purposes of this example, I am going to make an iron Miner's Headlamp. Here are all of the materials I will need... - 5 iron ingot. - 3 creeper/skeleton/zombie skulls. - 1 redstone lamp. - 1 furnace. - Some form of fuel for the furnace. - 1 anvil. - 1 iron axe. - 1 cauldron with water. So here is the step-by-step guide to making an iron Miner's Headlamp. 1.) Create monster essences. For every skeleton, creeper or zombie head, you get 2 monster essences from crafting them. For the Miner's Headlamp, we will need 3 mob heads to get 6 essences. Match the number of essences with how many iron ingots you will use. 2.) Create infused iron. Simple put 1 monster essence and 1 iron ingot in the crafting window. It is a 1:1 ratio for making infused materials. We need 5 infused iron ingots for this. 3.) Create the helmet mold. Put the infused iron ingots in the crafting window in the shape of a helmet like normal. Craft the item. You should get an iron helmet with 1 durability left. This is normal. 4.) Turn your mold into an imbued mold. An imbued mold is a mold that has already been crafted with whatever is needed for the final recipe. In this case, just place a redstone lamp and the helmet mold in the crafting window. The tooltip should now have "Imbued - Night Vision" in it. For me, it looks something like this: 5.) Heat the mold. To create a heated mold, you simply cook the item in a furnace. When you're done, you should get the same item, but with a "Heated" prefix on it, like this: 6.) Hammer the mold. Almost done! Now its time to care of that pesky 1 durability and for the funnest part! Take your mold in hand and drop it on top of a vanilla anvil. I mean this literally -- don't try right-clicking the anvil. Most of the time, the item should pop up and center itself on the anvil, like this: Now, take your iron axe in your hand. This is your blacksmith's hammer. Aim at the anvil and start rapidly left-clicking. You should hear the "clang" of steel with every swing. Keep swinging until you hear a wind chime-like sound (The same sound you hear when you level up). This means the mold is fully repaired. 7.) Cool your item. Finally, pick up the mold from the anvil and then right-click a cauldron that is filled with water. This will cool your mold and you will get your finished product! All done! Now you have a finished Miner's Headlamp. There are a few minor quirks here and there, but as long as you follow the exact above process, you should have no problems.